


A Discovery

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of porn mostly, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: Kenma discovers anal penetration, and Kuroo is somehow involved.





	A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a self-gratuitous amount of porn that I am gifting to you all. I hope you enjoy my labor of horniness.

The man on the screen moaned as he was penetrated by his partner. It was all so erotic as the muscled man pistoned his cock inside the other, drawing out deep guttural moans from the man on all fours. 

Kenma couldn't help but keep staring. 

It was just a video, but Kenma was so engrossed in the process occuring in front of him he barely noticed when he dipped his hand into his pants to finally stroke his erection. He was hard just watching the events unfold in front of him, and as he stroked himself, he realized he wanted to feel the stimulation the men were part of. He wanted to be penetrated like the man in the video, he wanted to know how that felt like and why it was so pleasurable, if the moaning was anything to go by. 

Kenma wasn't sure what to make of this new development. 

It started out with him feeling horny and a need for release, so he found a porn video and got to work. But then he got interested in other things, which led to being recommended certain videos, and now he found himself cumming to a gay sex porn video wishing he could experience it himself. And as he lay there on his bed, ashamed with cum in his hands, he realized this wouldn't go away until he did something about it. 

* * *

 

"Alright, Kenma, I'm going to Bokuto's, be back later!"

Kenma grunted in response, not wanting to leave the couch as he played his game. Kuroo didn't mind, he knew this was just Kenma's natural state, so he left him be and Kenma was glad for it. Years of living together had made them comfortable with each other to a greater extent than when they just lived next door. As roommates, they realized each others quirks and how they were in their natural habitats. They melded well together and the arguments they did have, they quickly fixed and compromised.

Living with Kuroo was a peaceful affair, until it wasn't. Living with Kuroo made Kenma realize that his admiration for his friend was more than what people should feel for their friends. It was different, and he didn't like it; mostly because he felt it bothersome to be in love with the guy he lived with. He would never tell Kuroo this though, that would cause too much trouble for them, so he remained quiet, content with the unrequited nature of his big fat crush on Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Kenma continued playing his game until boredom struck him. He turned off his PS Vita and stayed sprawled on the couch. What would he do now? He supposed he could eat, but he wasn't hungry. He decided on a shower instead. 

After his shower, he left the bathroom clad in only a towel and headed straight for his room, where he fell face first on his bed. He was bored and didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination wander and his first thought was the porn video he had watched the night before. His eyes snapped open at the thought. God he was still so embarrassed about that, but he was still curious about...trying it.

He rolled over until he faced the ceiling, limbs spread out on the bed. He really was going to do this, huh? 

Kenma retrieved some lotion from his bedside drawer, before taking off his towel and settling on his bed. He placed a pillow under his butt like he saw it done in the video and spread out his legs. He felt so stupid, but he was determined to try.

He decided to work on getting hard first so that he could be aroused when he finally stuck his fingers in himself. He started to stroke his cock, slow at first, before getting faster as he got more into it. Precum dotted the head of his member and he quickly lathered it around his shaft, wanting more of the delicious friction he was creating for himself. Before Kenma could cum, he stopped briefly to coat his fingers in lotion. He knew this wasn't necessarily sanitary, but it's all he had. He mentally made a note to buy some lube one day to make this easier. He also noted he was already preparing for a next time. 

As he stroked himself with one hand, the other wandered below his testicles as he spread his legs wider. His touch was feather light and he shivered at the thought of what he was about to do. Kenma massaged his entrance and took note of how sensitive he was there, chills spread throughout him just by touching his hole. 

He let go of his shaft in favor of bringing his hand up to tweak one of his hardened nipples. He groaned at the attentions he was giving himself and finally without much realizing it, he inserted a part of his lotioned finger into his entrance. _ Oh _ , he thought, _ that feels weird _ . 

Kenma quickly took his finger out before inserting it in again, this time pumping the tip of his finger in and out of his hole. He wanted to get used to it before inserting more. At the first twinge of pain, he stopped, realizing he probably needed more lotion.

He applied more lotion to his finger and decided it was time to insert more of it, this time to his second knuckle, before sliding it out and inserting it again. He pistoned his finger into himself until without thinking he had a whole finger up his ass.  _ This isn't so bad _ , he thought as he pumped his finger in and out. He swiveled his finger around inside his entrance, thinking about inserting another finger when it happened, a flash of white, followed by his loud moan. Kenma had discovered his prostate, and as he came back to himself, all he wanted was to do it again. He had never felt such a feeling in his life, and he finally understood why the man in the porn video was utterly destroyed in arousal. 

Kenma pressed the same spot he had before, causing him to moan once more.  _ Yes, this was definitely good,  _ he thought. He was about ready to cum from just rubbing his prostate, when he had another idea. 

Kenma took his finger out of his ass and coated two more of his fingers with lotion. He then inserted two fingers into himself. The stretch was painful, but he was persistent. He slowly guided his fingers inside himself until he had them entirely inside. Then with all the willpower he could muster, he slid them out before sliding them back in again. He continued doing this until he felt comfortable, stretching his fingers outward to prepare for a third, hitting his prostate when he could. When he was ready, he inserted his third digit into himself, sighing at how full he felt. Kenma continued his rhythm, guiding his fingers as he pistoned them into himself and then out. With every insertion he would hit his prostate, causing him to gasp and moan at the sensations. Finally, after pressing his fingers to his bundle of nerves one last time, the pleasure was too much and he let go, coming all over his stomach. 

Breathing heavy, he laid there trying to get his bearings. He couldn't believe he did that. He was a sticky sweaty mess, but he didn't care because he did  _ THAT _ . 

After what seemed like hours, he finally got up to clean up the mess he had made of himself by taking another shower.

By the time Kuroo came back, Kenma was curled up on the couch once more, playing another game.

"How was your day?" Kuroo asked, sitting down next to him.

Kenma thought about his day and how he spent it with his fingers up his ass. "Uneventful," he finally said. There was no way Kenma would ever tell Kuroo about his masturbatory adventures.

* * *

 

Since his first adventure in anal play, Kenma decided to experiment. He bought a bottle of lube and he would use it to penetrate himself with his fingers. He would try stretching himself further, getting up to four digits into himself. However, after a while of just using his hand, he was getting bored. It wasn't enough that he was using his fingers, he wanted something more substantial.

So he bought a dildo. 

It came in the mail in discreet packaging one day when Kuroo was conveniently out of the apartment. Kenma immediately took it to his room and unwrapped it. It was a simple red dildo, nothing fancy since Kenma was still a beginner.

He took a shower, preparing himself for an eventful day. After he dropped his towel on the floor of his room he laid down on his bed facing the ceiling. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't excited. He coated his fingers with lube before going right to his hole, ignoring his cock for the real prize. Kenma inserted a digit into himself, followed by another and yet another, stretching himself to make sure he could take the girth of what he was about to insert into himself. 

When he felt ready, he applied some lube to the dildo and slowly pushed the tip of it into his entrance. He moaned at the feeling, thinking it was way better than his fingers would allow. 

Kenma slowly inserted the dildo into himself, giving himself time as he adjusted to the size. It was uncomfortable and at some points painful, but soon enough he had almost the whole thing inside himself. 

Once he was truly comfortable, he slid the dildo out before slamming it back into himself, causing himself to mewl at the feeling. This was definitely a good purchase. 

As he set a rhythm for himself he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like having the real thing inside of him. His mind started to wander, thinking up scenarios of someone penetrating him and making him feel ridiculously good. Then that person started to take a form he should've seen coming. 

With one particular thrust that hit his prostate head-on, he found himself thinking of Kuroo. He started to think about how good it would feel to have Kuroo's cock deep inside him and how good it would feel if he let it happen. His lust fueled mind supplied him images of Kuroo on top of him, whispering dirty things in his ear as he pistoned his cock into Kenma. He wanted to feel Kuroo's body envelope him as he took him from behind. He wanted Kuroo to fuck him and that thought was terrifying to him.  _ Don't think about Kuro _ , he thought, but his mind was insistent on thinking of his messy haired best friend. 

So, he let go. 

He gave in to his imagination and as he slid the dildo into himself, he let his moans fill the space; he let himself say Kuroo's name in the safety of his room just to hear how it would sound like. 

"K-kuro...ah" he moaned, and it felt absolutely amazing giving in to his darkest fantasies. 

Kenma brought up one of his hands to tweak one of his nipples, imagining it was Kuroo's much larger hand at work. He was sensitive and full of desire that he did not notice the front door opening and closing. 

Kuroo entered their apartment, tired from a day at work at his local convenience store. He just wanted to see Kenma and corner him into cuddling on the couch while they played video games. This was one of his favorite past times and it had nothing to do with the fact that he may or may not be in love with his best friend. 

"Kenma, I'm home," he said to the empty living room. He was half expecting Kenma to be on the couch already but that wasn't the case. He walked toward Kenma's room to see if he was there, it wasn't like Kenma to leave the apartment and not be back before Kuroo.  

As he approached Kenma's door, he heard his name being said, which confirmed Kenma was home. "Kenma, I know you're in here!" he said as he opened Kenma's door to surprise him. However, it was he who was surprised most of all, because there was Kenma sprawled on his bed, legs spread open with a dildo up his ass. If it wasn't for the fact that there was fear and embarrassment in Kenma's eyes, he would've found the whole thing erotic. 

"Sorry,"  Kuroo quickly said before slamming the door shut. It was a moment of panic, Kuroo had just caught Kenma masturbating, and not just jerking off, but actively penetrating himself as he said Kuroo's name. God it was so hot, but he was so flustered he short-circuited on the spot. 

_ I should sit down _ , Kuroo thought, so he made a beeline for the couch. He sat there, red in the face, thinking about how Kenma's lithe body was spread out on the bed. He had a hand on his chest and another one in between his legs and if the moan he interrupted was anything to go by, he was feeling good. Kuroo was horrified when he realized he was already sporting a half erection despite the embarrassment. 

Kenma came out of his room a couple minutes later, head looking down and now fully clothed. He sat down on the couch next to Kuroo. The silence that followed was deafening and Kuroo was unsure of what to do. 

"Kuro," Kenma finally spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that. " 

"Oh, it's no problem, I should've knocked," Kuroo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kenma finally looked up to see Kuroo, face red from shame, "I'm sorry if you thought it was gross of me to say your name."

And there it was, the source of embarrassment between the two. Kenma wasn't one to beat around the bush, he was always one to get to the source of the problem. 

"I…," Kuroo started, he didn't know what to say, that he didn't mind? That he thought it was hot? That it was all he ever wanted? Would it scare Kenma? 

"I know you don't like me in that way," Kenma continued, "I hope we can still be friends after this." 

Kuroo searched everywhere in his soul to gain the confidence to say what he would say next. "I liked it!"

"You...what?" Kenma searched Kuroo's face to find any semblance of a lie. 

"No, that came out wrong." 

"Oh." Kenma looked dejected, curling into himself as Kuroo struggled with words.

"NO!" Kuroo all but yelled, "Hold on, give me a second." 

Kuroo took a deep breath or two and finally, "I meant to say that I like you." He looked at Kenma's face as he turned to him once more. "I...just am surprised...is all. I wasn't expecting to tell you like this." 

Kenma's eyes widened at Kuroo's confession before starting to laugh. Kuroo looked flabbergasted as Kenma's laughing got louder. 

"Did I say something funny?" 

"No," Kenma gasped between laughter, "We're just so stupid." 

Kenma took Kuroo's hand into his, laughter ceasing as he looked into Kuroo's eyes, "I like you too." his smile was small but genuine. 

Kuroo felt all negative emotions dissipate from his body as he saw Kenma smile, he felt light as air as his own laughter filled the room. He cupped Kenma's cheek in his hand and closed his eyes as he brought their foreheads together, "Can I kiss you?" he whispered between them. 

"Yeah," Kenma whispered back, and before they could fully register what was happening, both of their lips had met, tender and sweet. 

When they let go, they opened their eyes and stared at each other, smiles gracing their lips. Kuroo did not want this moment to end as it was everything he ever wished for, but Kenma had other ideas as he climbed into Kuroo's lap. 

"Kenma, what—" 

Kenma brought their lips back together, kissing hard as Kuroo's hands landed on his waist, getting the idea. Their mouths melded together perfectly as they kissed passionately and without restraint. Kuroo's hands wandered all over Kenma's body, and Kenma's in turn reached for Kuroo's hair, carding through it as he opened his mouth to allow Kuroo entrance. Kuroo licked inside Kenma's mouth, his voracious need to taste every bit of Kenma growing stronger as their tongues came together. 

After a while of purely making out, their lips parted with a pop and Kuroo couldn't help but feel aroused as he saw Kenma's kiss-red lips breathing heavily in front of him. He dove back in and Kenma happily obliged, letting Kuroo take the lead as he started nibbling his lip and then kissing up his neck to his ear, before going back downward and scraping his teeth on Kenma's collarbone. Kenma groaned at the feeling, feeling frustrated that they weren't going further. 

"K-kuro," he said shakily, before letting go of a moan. God, Kuroo was good with his mouth. "Let's go to my room."

Kuroo immediately arranged Kenma in his arms to pick him up and take them to Kenma's room. Kenma's legs wrapped around Kuroo and he let himself be carried and gently laid on his bed. 

Kuroo climbed on the bed, taking in Kenma's form before kissing him once more, but Kenma was not having any part of it. Instead he reached for Kuroo's shirt and pulled it off of him, doing the same with his. Kuroo got the idea and undid his pants as well, while Kenma took of his shorts. He had no underwear on and Kuroo's erection strained in his boxers at the sight. 

"Take off your boxers, I want to see you too." 

Kuroo did as he was told and Kenma just stared at the man in front of him. He couldn't help licking his lips at the sight. This was better than any of his fantasies. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Kuroo smirked. 

"I'd rather have the real thing," Kenma said, causing Kuroo to flush red. 

"Yeah?" Kuroo crawled over Kenma once more, before kissing his lips and then going down to his chest. "Then I'm all yours," he said as his hand tweaked Kenma's nipple, earning him a moan. Kuroo got right to work as he sucked and played with Kenma's nipples, making the dusty brown pebbles harden with need. Kenma mewled in response, writhing on the bed as Kuroo's body enveloped him. 

"K-kuro, please."  Kenma hissed after a particular hard suck.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me, Tetsurou." And if Kuroo wasn't hard before, he was hard now. He leaned upward to see how utterly wrecked Kenma was, just by playing with his chest. 

"How do you want it?"

Kenma got up, before turning around, having his ass stick up in front of Kuroo's face. "Get going."

"You sure are bossy," Kuroo chuckled, gently slapping one of Kenma's cheeks.

Kenma only wiggled his ass and pointed at the lube on his bedside drawer, "Get to work." 

Kuroo smirked, "With pleasure, kitten."

Kenma was expecting a lubed finger from Kuroo after his cheeks were spread, but what he got was so much better. Kuroo tentatively licked at Kenma's hole, earning a grunt from Kenma. He quickly massaged his tongue at the entrance before slipping part of it inside. Kenma was already loose from earlier, so it was easy to insert his tongue and lick inside. The noises Kenma made were godly, and Kuroo wanted to draw more ragged sounds from him. He thrust his tongue inside before taking it out and thrusting again. It was hard work and it was uncomfortable at moments, but the sounds Kenma made were motivation enough. 

"K-kuro, please….I need you AH—" 

Kuroo was already on it, inserting one lubed finger into Kenma, along with his tongue. He pumped his finger in and out before inserting another finger and then another. 

Kenma felt full, fuller than when he used his own digits to pleasure himself, he couldn't wait to see how Kuroo's cock would compare to the dildo. That thought was quickly swept away by the feeling of Kuroo finding his bundle of nerves. 

"AH, there!" Kenma exclaimed, and Kuroo continued rubbing where Kenma needed him, mesmerized by how Kenma's body reacted to his treatments. He had always fantasized about doing this to Kenma, and now that he was doing it, he was soaring. He wasn't even sure if this was just another of his fantasies, it felt unreal, but as Kenma released another moan, Kuroo was brought back down to Earth, realizing he wasn't dreaming.

When Kenma was ready, Kuroo took his fingers out and coated his cock with lubrication. Unfortunately he did not have condoms, as he was not expecting this to happen at all and he said as much to Kenma. 

"It's fine, just fuck me already, or I'll fuck myself." Kenma said, already losing patience. 

"Alright, alright, give me a sec." Kuroo aligned himself to Kenma's entrance, before slowly going in. Kenma hissed from both pleasure and pain, but he encouraged Kuroo to continue. Before long, Kuroo had bottomed out. He waited for Kenma to adjust and feel comfortable before he started moving. 

The room filled with the noises of their love-making as Kuroo pistoned himself into Kenma. "God, you're so good, Kenma, so good." Kuroo moaned. Kenma on the other hand alternated between ordering Kuroo to go faster or deeper and of course Kuroo would oblige. 

"Ah, right there, right there." 

Kuroo thrusted right where Kenma wanted him too before sliding his hand underneath Kenma and taking hold of his neglected cock, which earned Kuroo another moan. As he pumped his hand on Kenma's cock, he held tight to Kenma's hip. He was pretty sure he'd probably leave a bruise there.

"Tets-tetsurou, I'm close," Kenma's raggedly breathed out, and with one final push from Kuroo, hitting his prostate head-on, Kenma saw stars and let go, spurting sperm onto his bed.

As he recovered, he could still feel Kuroo thrusting into him at an erratic pace before he too, let go and painted Kenma's walls with his own seed. 

Their moaning was replaced with heavy breathing and they stayed connected for what seemed like hours, before Kenma finally voiced his displeasure. 

"Get off, Kuro." 

"Oho, that's not what you said a few minutes ago."

"It will be the last time if you don't pull out right now," was Kenma's petulant response. 

Kuroo pulled out slowly and watched his cum drip out of Kenma's hole. That was going to develop into a weird kink, he just knew it. Kenma collapsed on his bed after Kuroo got up to stand to go find a towel to clean up. His legs felt like jelly as he hobbled into their bathroom.

When he came back, Kenma was already half asleep and Kuroo only chuckled. He cleaned up the mess on the bed and in between Kenma's thighs before throwing the towel on the floor. He pushed Kenma aside before getting into bed with him, hugging him from behind. He kissed Kenma's neck several times and Kenma hummed in contentment. 

"So," Kuroo started. "Are we…?" 

"Together now?" Kenma finished, "I would love that, yes." 

Kuroo kissed Kenma's neck once more before smiling, "I would love that too." 

They stayed there silently in the afterglow, just enjoying their presence, before Kuroo interrupted the silence, "So, the dildo? That's hot." 

Kenma rolled his eyes and Kuroo could feel it despite not seeing it happen, "I prefer you over the dildo." 

"I knew you loved me!" 

"I love your dick, not you." 

"Kenma!" 

Kenma rolled over to face Kuroo, "So, what now?"

"Wanna take a nap?" Kuroo yawned, but Kenma had other ideas as he rolled on top of him. 

"I'd rather ride you," he said as he leaned down to kiss Kuroo. 

And Kuroo couldn't possibly say no to that, so he didn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's the end. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, it would mean the world to me. Thank you!


End file.
